Poppy book
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Traduccione que tenia en mi cuenta de Wattpad XD
1. Chapter 1

Poppy y las locas melenas (parte 1 de 2)

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

Temprano en una brillante y soleada mañana, Poppy corria por Villa Trolls hacia la estética "cabello al aire". No quería llegar tarde a su cita con Maddy, la troll experta en cabello. ¡Poppy quería que su frondoso cabello se viera absolutamente perfecto para la gran fiesta de la noche!

Mientras corría, Poppy cantaba feliz una pegadiza canción que tenía que ver con cabello. "los trolls sienten como si flotaran en el aire… después de que Maddy peina sus cabellos! ¡Uh-huh! ¡Yeah, yeah! ¡Vamos! ¡Vayamos! ¡Vayamos!"

Ella tenía una cita programada con Maddy, una de las cosas que tenía que hacer en la mañana, tal vez sería su única cliente. Poppy amaba la paz y quietud de la estética vacía. Cerrar los ojos y escuchar el snip, snip, snip de las tijeras de Maddy. Oler el champo y el spray de cabello. Sentir el peine cepillar su cabello…

Pero todo eso cambio cuando Poppy abrió la puerta de la estética "cabello al aire" ¡la colorida vaina estaba llena de clientes! Maddy corría de estación en estación trabajando con varias cabelleras de trolls al mismo tiempo. Ella iba desde el lavado al secado y cepillado sin ningún ritmo.

"¡Buenos días Poppy!" saludaron felices los trolls.

"¿Viniste a que te arreglaran ti cabello para la gran fiesta?" Le pregunto Cooper mientras Maddy trabajaba en sus rastas.

"¡Lo sabes!" Poppy respondió entusiasmada, ella sonrió "¡Al parecer no soy la única!"

Maddy pauso un segundo para mover otro grueso cabello "No te preocupes Poppy" ella dijo tocando su brazo "¡Te atenderé pronto!" Ella miro todas las sillas ocupadas. "Bueno, apenas un puesto se desocupe".

"No hay problema" Poppy tranquilizo a la atareada estilista. "Por mientras saludare a… ¿Ramón?"

Poppy estaba sorprendida de ver a su amigo sentado en una silla con risos en su cabellera azul.

"Hola, Poppy" murmuro, se veía un poco incómodo.

Ella camino hacia él. "Entonces ¿Vas a ir a la gran fiesta?"

"Yup" dijo Ramón.

"Pero pensé que no te gustaban las grandes fiestas ruidosas" dijo Poppy

"Eso era antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos de los bertenos" explico "Ahora veo que son bastante seguras, siempre y cuando no sean demasiado ruidosas"

Poppy toco uno de los risos en el cabello de Ramón "Y tu viniste para arreglar tu cabello para la fiesta."

Ramón se alejó de las manos de Poppy, estaba un poco avergonzado. "¿Hay algo mal en que quiera verme mejor, es eso?" Secretamente él quería verse bien para Poppy.

"¡Nada de eso!" Poppy estaba de acuerdo, cabeceo. Pues ella quería verse bien para Ramón "creo que has hecho lo correcto al venir a la estética. Solo digo que nunca antes te había visto aquí."

"Bueno, es que es mi primera vez." Ramón admitió, él se enderezo y susurro "¿Estoy haciendo todo bien?"

"¡Estás haciéndolo perfecto!" Poppy dijo riendo "Tu siéntate ahí y no te muevas. Cuando Maddy trabaja en tu cabello ¿Hablaste con ella?"

Ramón la miro extrañado "¿Sobre qué?"

"Oh, cualquier cosa" dijo Poppy "El clima, tu familia, la fiesta, scrapbook…"

Ramón se encogió de hombros. "No realmente. Ella ha estado muy ocupada corriendo de aquí a allá, hizo algo con mi cabello y luego corrió de nuevo."

Lo que Ramón dijo era muy cierto, Maddy estaba muy ocupada. Su propio cabello azul se enredaba con cada paso que daba. Finalmente uso un Trimmerbug para recortar las puntas largas de Diamantino y su platinado cabello. Para alcanzar las más altas, tuvo que subir a una seta.

"Recuerda espolvorearlo con mucha brillantina" dijo Diamantino con su singular voz, que sonaba como si hablara atreves de un micrófono con efecto electrónico.

"No te preocupes" replico Maddy. "¡Lo pondré!"

"Y si te quedas sin brillantina" dijo Diamantino chasqueando los dedos y creando una nube de brillantina "¡Hay más de donde salió esa!"

Pero Maddy tuvo que moverse con el siguiente cliente. Ella tomo un Blowbug y lo dirigió a Satín y Seda con sus cabellos rosas y azul. ¡WHOOOOOSH! El Blowbug soplo de su bica aire caliente hacia las gemelas que estaban juntas.

"¿Esta ya seco nuestro cabello?" pregunto Satín.

"¡Ya casi!" Maddy respondió, trabajando desde atrás con el Blowbug.

"¡Bien!" dijo Seda "¡Tenemos que volver pronto a nuestra tienda de ropa!"

"Necesitamos mucho tiempo para terminar nuestros vestidos para esta noche." Satín explico.

"¡Lo harán!" Prometió Maddy "No se preocupen."

Maddy dejo al Blowbug en una canasta y tomo un Brusherfly para que le ayudara con el cabello de DJ Suki, el Brusherfly arrastro sus largas piernas sobre su cabello naranja. "Creo que tendrás que quitarte los audífonos." Maddy le comento.

"¿QUÉ?" DJ Suki dijo en voz alta. "NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE CUANDO TENGO PUESTOS LOS AUDIFONOS"

Maddy levanto uno de los audífonos de uno de los oídos de DJ Suki. "Por favor, quítate los audífonos para que pueda cepillar tu cabello"

DJ Suki rio "¡Oh, yeah! ¡Eso tiene sentido!" Ella se quitó los audífonos "¿Qué tal un poco de música? ¡Traje mi Wooferbug!" ¡DJ Suki saco su Wooferbug y comenzó a sonar una música para bailar! Di Suki chasqueo sus dedos "¡Así me gusta más! ¡yeah! ¡Esto es lo mío! ¡siente ese ritmo!"

Maddy sonrió y asintió. El ritmo en el salón la animaba a moverse de aquí a allá con mayor rapidez. ¡Tal vez así ella lograría tener listos a todos esos trolls a tiempo para la fiesta!

El primer cliente en ser terminado fue Cooper. Pues siempre llevaba puesto su sombrero, arreglar su cabello sería fácil. Maddy solo tenía que lavar y retocar sus rastas azules, con un poco de aceite de bellotas y… ¡Voilá! ¡El troll girafa estaba listo para la celebración!

"¡Gracias Maddy!" dijo Cooper mirándose en el espejo.

"¡Estupendo trabajo como siempre! ¡Eres la mejor!"

"¡Gracias Cooper!" Maddy dijo "¿Ya sabes que te pondrás para la fiesta?"

Cooper arrugo su rostro pensando. "No estoy seguro, pero me estoy inclinando por mi sombrero verde."

Maddy sonrió y asintió. Tenía sentido, Cooper siempre traía puesto su sombrero verde.

"Aquí, Poppy." Cooper dijo mientras se ponía de pie para cederle el asiento. "¡Puedes tomar mi silla, ya me terminaron!"

"Gracias" Poppy dijo, sentándose sobre la acojinada silla. "¡Luces genial!"

"Aw, Gracias" Respondió Cooper, sonrojándose un poco, o eso parecía, pues su rostro era demasiado rosa, era difícil distinguir. Con rítmicos pasos, el prácticamente salió bailando por la puerta.

"En un segundo comienzo contigo, Poppy" le prometió Maddy. Fue con Fosberto quien la esperaba paciente en su silla. "Entonces- ¿Qué te hago el día de hoy? ¿Despunte? ¿Nuevo peinado? ¿Un corte? ¿Permanente?"

"¡UNG GUNG HRM GRN!" Fosberto gruño en su especial idioma, su voz se perdía porque su gran melena verde cubría su boca. Fosberto está totalmente cubierto de pelo, a excepción de sus pies y dedos.

"Ok" Maddy dijo un tanto desconcertada.

Haciendo un sonido alegre, Fosberto asintió con todo su cuerpo peludo. Maddy le pregunto si podía entrar al lavabo para lavar con champo su largo cabello. Tendría que usar mucho champo, pero afortunadamente Maddy tenía botellas y botellas de ellas en su armario. ¡Cuando una trabajaba con cabello de Trolls se necesitaba de mucho champo!

Mientras ella esperaba su turno, Poppy alcanzo de una canasta que estaba a un costado se su silla la última edición de "Villa Trolls" comenzó a leer un artículo llamado "Cupcakes ¿Se puede realmente tener suficientes?" Cuando la puerta de la entrada del salón "cabellos al aire" se abrió.

Una grave Voz grito "¡AYUDA!"

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

La grabe voz provenía de Chiquilina, la troll más pequeña del lugar. A pesar de que su cuerpo era pequeño, su voz era grande y ella era fuerte también, podía levantar las más pesadas pesas con su cabello azul. Pero justo ahora, lucia asustada.

Poppy se apresuró en ir con su amiga "¿Qué pasa Chiquilina?"

"¡Es Karma!" Le conto Chiquilina a Poppy con su siempre característica grave voz. "Esta perdida."

"¿Desaparecida?" Poppy pregunto. "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cuándo paso?"

Todos en el salón estaban en silencio escuchando lo que Chiquilina decía. Dj Suki golpeo a su Wooferbug indicándole a la criatura que dejara de tocar música. Se podría escuchar hasta un alfiler cayendo, de hecho, a Diamantino se le cayó una horquilla y todo el mundo se giró y dijo "¡Shhh!"

"Lo siento" susurro Diamantino que cuidadoso levanto la horquilla y la sostuvo con delicadeza con ambas manos.

"Fui al bosque con Karma" explico Chiquilina "Ella quería encontrar una extra especial flor para usar en su cabello para la gran fiesta de esta noche."

Todos asintieron, ellos sabían que a Karma le gustaba usar cosas en su cabello que provinieran de la naturaleza, flores, hojas, conchas… algunos palos. Una vez, Poppy vio a Karma tratar de balancear una roca sobre su cabello, pero fallo.

"Ella fue por un camino, sabía que la llevaría a una parte secreta del bosque." Chiquilina continuo. "Después de un tiempo, encontramos un lugar lleno de flores de campo que nunca antes se han visto ¡Eran hermosas! Y su aroma maravilloso ¡Olían a cupcake recién salidos del horno!"

Todos los trolls presentes se relamieron los labios. ¡Deseaban comer un cupcake recién horneado ahora mismo! Pero querían terminar de escuchar el resto de la historia de Chiquilina…

"Karma decidió tomar una de esas extrañas flores para su cabello. Pero no solo quería tomar cualquiera, ella buscaba la mejor, se sumergió en lo profundo de esas flores. Eran bastante altas ¡Y la perdí de vista!" Chiquilina se veía muy afectada.

"Está bien Chiquilina." Poppy la tranquilizo. "Síguenos contando que paso con Karma."

"¡Realmente no lo sé!" Lloro Chiquilina "Lo único que sé es que había un fuerte y ruidoso zumbido, que venía y luego se fue lejos, y cuando miré buscando a Karma, ¡No la encontré por ningún lado! ¡Grité su nombre lo más alto que pude, pero ella nunca respondió!"

Los trolls se veían consternados cuando conto que grito y no hubo respuestas. Ella era muy buena gritando.

"Finalmente" dijo Chiquilina "Corri de vuelta a Villa trolls a pedir ayuda."

Poppy toco la pequeña mano de Chiquilina "Hiciste lo correcto. Iremos a buscar a Karma, ¡ella puede estar en problemas!"

"¡Pero tú cabello aún no está listo aun!" Maddy protesto. "De hecho, aún no lo he comenzado con el, y sé que quieres que luzca perfecto para la fiesta de esta noche."

"Es verdad, pero algunas cosas son más importantes que un lindo cabello." Poppy dijo.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Diamantino asombrado "¿Estas seguras de eso?"

"Poppy tiene razón" dijo Maddy asintiendo. "Cerrare mi estética e iré con ustedes a buscar a Karma."

Poppy pensó sobre eso. "No creo que todos necesitemos ir, creo que un pequeño grupo basta. Así viajaremos más rápido, y será más fácil permanecer juntos."

Con sus risos en su cabello, Ramón se puso de pie. "Yo voy." Dijo con firmeza.

"No" dijo Poppy que con gentileza lo empujo para devolverlo a su silla "Tu quédate, ¡Es tu primera vez en la estética de Maddy! Maddy, mantela abierta y sigue trabajando en el cabello de todos. ¡Eres la mejor! Yo volveré al bosque con Chiquilina. ¿Dj Suki, puedes venir con nosotras? ¿Y Satín y Seda?"

"¡Nosotras también!" agregaron las gemelas.

"¡Vayamos!" Grito Dj Suki "Estoy lista para poner el ritmo a la búsqueda."

Poppy volteo con su pequeña amiga "¡Enséñanos el camino Chiquilina!"

.

.

.

Para empezar las cinco trolls llegaron en corto tiempo al bosque. Estaban preocupadas por Karma, esperaban encontrarla bien, era una mañana soleada y nada echaría su ánimo abajo. Un Tunerbugs y un Critterchords cantaban canciones felices bajo la luz del sol.

Pero cuando llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino. Chiquilina dejo de dirigir, se detuvo enfrente de ambos senderos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Poppy.

"No estoy segura de cual camino tomar." Chiquilina admitió. "Cuando Karma y yo vinimos antes aquí, yo solo la estaba siguiendo, sabes cuantas veces ella se a perdido en el bosque, ama explorar."

"Lo sé." Poppy dijo "Nadie ama más la naturaleza que Karma."

"Bueno, ¿Se te hace familiar…-" comenzó Satín.

"Alguno de los caminos?" termino Seda.

Chiquilina lo medito, señalo el camino de la izquierda.

"Creo que tal vez el campo de flores podría estar por allí, pero no estoy realmente segura."

"Esta bien." Poppy dijo "¡Probemos ese! Y si en un punto te das cuenta que vamos en el camino equivocado, solo regresaremos a este punto y probaremos el otro. ¿Ok? ¡Vamos!"

Poppy tomo confiada el camino de la izquierda, Chiquilina, Satín, Seda y Dj Suki la siguieron más y más profundo en el bosque.

Pronto se encontraron en una parte del bosque llena de delgadas tiras de ramitas. Esas ramitas estaban regadas en el suelo, cubriendo el camino por completo, también colgaban de ramas más grandes. Cayendo desde los arboles ¡Parecía una lluvia de ramitas!

"Hay muchas ramitas en este bosque." Dijo Satín.

Dj Suki salto sobre una pila de ramitas en el camino "¿No son demasiadas ramitas?" ella pregunto.

"Seguro." Dijo Seda. "¡Pero es el bosque más leñoso que he visto!"

En poco tiempo, el cabello de las trolls estaba lleno de ramitas. No llegaban a quitárselas por completo, cuando más de ellas caían y se enredaban más en sus cabellos.

"Sé que mi cabellos es atrayente." Dijo Poppy tratando de hacer un chiste. "Pero esto es ridículo."

Repentinamente Chiquilina grito.

"¡Algo entro volando a mi cabello!"

"Debe de ser" dijo Satín "¿Una ramita?"

"¡No!" dijo Chiquilina "¡Algo vivo!"

Poppy corrió para ver dentro del cabello azul de Chiquilina. Muy adentro, ella pudo ver a una pequeña ave rallada con un largo pico y una cola corta "Lo veo." Chillo "Luce igual que ¡un ave! ¡Pero no se parece a ninguna que haya visto antes!"

"¿Qué está haciendo en mi cabello?" Lloro Chiquilina.

"¿Construyendo un nido?"

En ese momento, la pequeña ave tomo algunas ramitas con su pico. "Quizás si está construyendo un nido." Poppy dijo "Pero no en tu cabeza, ¡él está tomando las ramitas!"

"Creo que eso es bueno." Dijo Chiquilina.

"¡Desearía que las tomara todas!" Dj Suki chillo. ¡Un pequeño pájaro había entrado volando a su cabello también! ¡Y otro más entro al cabello de Poppy! Cuando los pájaros al fin salieron llevando sus picos llenos de ramitas.

"Está bien." Tratando de calmar a las demás trolls. "Ellos solo están tratando de limpiar nuestro cabello, ¡tal vez deberíamos agradecerles!"

"Lo haría" dijo Seda "Pero no hablo idioma pájaro."

"No creo que este fuera el camino que tome con Karma." Dijo Chiquilina quitándose otra ramita de su cabello "Tal vez deberíamos regresar he intentar con el otro camino."

Antes de que Poppy pudiera responder, una enorme sombra negra se posó sobre el sendero, un ave enorme arrastro hacia abajo su pico y pesco una ramita que estaba atorada en el cabello unido de Seda y Satín. El enorme pájaro trato de deshacerse de ellas de un tirón, pero el cabello de las trolls era muy grueso y la ramita estaba muy atorada. Entonces el ave se echó a volar con la ramita en el pico- ¡Llevándose a las gemelas por los aires!

"¡POPPY!" Ellas gritaron casi llegando al cielo "¡Sálvanos!"

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

"¡ALLA VAMOS!" Poppy grito, corriendo en la dirección hacia donde salió el pájaro volando con las gemelas, Chiquilina y Dj Suki corrieron tras de ella, dejando detrás los montones de ramitas, tratando de mantenerle el paso.

Las gemelas lloraban por ayuda, sus gritos se iban alejando muy rápidamente.

Poppy miro hacia arriba, trato de detener al ave. Pero ella tropezó con un tronco y cayo, se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo.

Respirando con dificultad, Poppy se detuvo por un momento y comenzó a subir a la copa de un árbol ¿Dónde estaba el pájaro? ¿Y dónde estaban Satín y Seda? ¿El ave las habría dejado caer?

"¡AHÍ!" Chiquilina grito, apuntando con su cabello azul. Poppy y Dj Suki miraron a donde la vista de halcón de la pequeña troll les dirigía, y ellas vieron como el pájaro aterrizaba sobre la punta del más alto árbol del bosque. Estaba haciendo un nido, posado sobre la punta del árbol. La enorme ave subió al nido y descanso sus alas.

"¿Qué hará esa ave con Satín y Seda?" Dj Suki pregunto.

"Creo que quiere las ramitas de su cabello, solo eso." Poppy dijo "Es difícil de saber desde aquí, pero estoy segura de que trata de construir el nido con ellas y los tronquitos."

"Yo solo espero que no planee alimentar a sus polluelos con Satín y Seda." Dijo Chiquilina. Dj Suki y Poppy abrieron grandes sus bocas al escucharla. ¡Qué horrible idea!

"¡Vamos!" Chillo Poppy "¡Debemos subir a ese árbol!"

Las tres trolls corrieron rápidamente a la base del imponente árbol. Estando ahí, alargaron sus cuellos, para ver la cima.

Era terriblemente alto.

Dj Suki salto y envolvió sus brazos en el tronco, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

"Esto no va a ser fácil." Ella dijo tristemente, quitándose algunas astillas.

Poppy apunto a la rama más cercana "¡Chiquilina! ¡Usa tu cabello para llevarnos hasta ahí!"

"¡Si tu cree que puedo, yo también lo creo!" Chiquilina dijo.

Poppy salto a la punta de la cabellera de Chiquilina y usando toda su fuerza la pequeña troll levanto a su amiga hasta la rama.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Poppy grito. "¡Ahora es el turno de Dj Suki!"

Chiquilina rápidamente levanto a Dj Suki a la Rama. Poppy y Dj Suki subieron a Chiquilina con su cabello. Estando todas en la rama, ellas miraron la rama más cercana, alzaron sus cabelleras hacia arriba, enlazando las ramas y subiendo a ellas.

Cuando alcanzaron las ramas más altas del árbol, el viento soplaba fuerte, haciendo que el tronco se meciera.

"¡Sosténganse!" Poppy previno. "¡Sosténganse con sus cabelleras a la rama!"

"¡No puedo sostenerme! ¡Sera mejor que las rescatemos pronto!" Dj Suki canto de la mejor manera posible, las otras rieron.

Después de subir algunas ramas más, ellas vieron ¡El nido!

¿Pero estaban Satín y Seda dentro? ¿O había alimentado a sus agresivos polluelos con ellas?

"¡Satín!" Poppy silbo bajo y cautelosa, no quería llamar la atención del gran pájaro. "¡Seda! ¿Están aquí?"

"¡Si!" Las gemelas respondieron a lo bajo. "¡Sáquenos de aquí!"

Poppy, Chiquilina y Dj Suki se escabulleron con cuidado en el gran nido. Poppy estaba en lo correcto- las uso como ramitas.

"Tenemos que sacarlas de entre las ramas." Poppy susurro. "Tal vez hacer un hoyo para que ellas escapen."

Ellas comenzaron a sacar las ramitas, tirándolas lejos. Pronto hicieron un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que cualquier trolls saliera gateando (Salvo él más alto de los trolls, Grandulón)

"¡Satín! ¡Seda!" Poppy susurro "¡Por aquí!¡Salgan!"

¡SQUAWK! El gran pájaro llego ¡Tapando el hoyo con su agudo pico!

Sin pensarlo, chiquilina le grito al ave con su grave voz. "¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡VETE LEJOS! ¡AHORA!"

En ese momento, Dj Suki uso dos ramitas pata bailar: ¡THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK!

Las trolls comenzaron a gritar y tamborilear, ¡el pájaro rasco su cuello y voló lejos! Satín y Seda salieron con el pelo revuelto del hoyo y salieron del nido, bajando por las ramas con sus amigas en una sola pieza.

"¡Gracias!" Exclamo Satín, abrazando a Poppy.

"¡No sabríamos que hacer si no hubieran venido por nosotras!" Seda admitió.

"No me agradezcan, ahora hay que bajar de este árbol antes de que el ave regrese" Poppy dijo "¡Y regresar al suelo!"

Pero al envolver su cabellera en una rama baja, saltando a ellas, esta se balanceo haciendo que casi cayeran en su proceso de bajar del árbol.

Cuando llegaron a la rama más baja, Poppy salto y creo con su cabellera una escalera. Ella camino sobre ella hasta llegar al suelo, y las demás la siguieron. Pronto las cinco estuvieron a salvo sobre el suelo del bosque.

Ahora, el único problema es que estaba perdidas.

"¿Cómo encontraremos a Karma?" gimoteo Chiquilina sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡La encontraremos!" Poppy prometió. "¡No te preocupes! ¡Vamos! ¡Salgamos de aquí!" Ella camino confiada hacia lo que parecía una clara, brillante, amigable parte del bosque.

Gradualmente, fueron aminorando la marca, los arboles del bosque fueron sustituidos por abrasables hongos que rodeaban a las trolls. Eran hongos gigantescos y lucían confortables. Los trolls amaban los hongos, ellos los usaban como sillas, sofás, sombrillas, tiendas de campaña- o pista de baile, como escenarios.

"Buenos hongos." Dijo Dj Suki, tocando el tronco de un hongo purpura con brillantes rayas doradas, el cual lucia amigable.

¡SCREEEECH!

Las trolls cubrieron sus oídos. ¿Qué fue eso?

El enorme hongo giro atrás y otro comenzó a llorar. ¡SCREEEECH! ¡El sonido tenia eco y otros hongos pronto se unieron al ensordecedor grito!

"¿QUE CLASE DE HONGOS SON ESTOS?" Satín grito en el oído de Poppy.

"¡YO CREO QUE SON HONGOS GRITONES!" Poppy le grito de regreso.

"¡JAMAS QUIERO ESCUCHARLOS OTRA VEZ!" Grito Dj Suki.

Cubriendo su oído con una mano y haciendo señas con la otra, Poppy sabía que era urgente sacar a las trolls del bosque de hongos gritones.

"¡SIGANME!" Ella grito. "¡DEBEMOS DE SALIR DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUEDARNOS SORDAS!"

Corrieron atraves de los gruesos troncos de los hongos, ellos comenzaron a gritar más fuerte. ¡SCREEEECH! ¡SCREEEECH! ¡SCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Finalmente, las trolls dejaron atrás a los hongos gritones. Exhaustas y jadeando, ellas se dejaron caer en un suave y sucio musgo. Estando en el suelo, con cautela quitaron sus manos de sus oídos. A la distancia podían escuchar como el grito de los hongos gritones iba desapareciendo.

"Chiquilina, ¿Recuerdas haber pasado a los hongos gritones con karma?" Poppy pregunto.

"Nop." Dijo Chiquilina "¡Creo que quizás vamos por el camino equivocado!"

"¿Qué le pasa a esos hongos gritones?" Pregunto Dj Suki.

"Creo que REALMENTE-" Comenzó Satín.

"-No les gusta que los toquen." Termino Seda.

Las trolls miraron alrededor. Ahora ellas estaban más perdidas. Ellas estaban realmente, verdaderamente, *esperanzadamente* perdidas.

"¿A dónde iremos?" pregunto Satín.

"Bien…" Poppy dijo, tratando de elegir la mejor dirección.

"¿Tal vez un poco de ayuda?" una voz pregunto.

Capítulo 4

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Poppy pregunto, mirando alrededor.

Todo lo que podía ver era un montón de tierra.

El montón de tierra comenzó a moverse hacia ellas, y las trolls se dieron cuenta que tenía cara, dos brazos y dos piernas.

"Hola" dijo el montón de tierra con una voz amigable. "soy Arcilla."

"Ok" Satín dijo "Pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Arcilla suspiro "Oh, estoy cansado de ese chiste. Imagínense como fue mi primer día en la escuela de tierra, muchas gracias, mamá y papá, por ponerme Arcilla."

"Lo siento" Satín contesto "No estaba bromeando; solo estaba un poco confundida, entonces te llamas Arcilla."

"Si" Arcilla dijo, asintiendo contento con la cabeza.

Poppy camino directo al extraño y tomo su mano agitanándola.

"¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, Arcilla! Yo soy Poppy y estas son Satín, Seda, Dj Suki y Chiquilina."

Arcilla le correspondió el saludo. "¡Mucho gusto, igualmente! Nosotros no solemos ver muchos trolls rondando por esta parte del bosque." Él miro sus cabelleras "Especialmente con tantas ramitas en su cabello."

"Hablando de Trolls" Poppy dijo, quitándose algunas ramas y arrojándolas lejos. "¿De casualidad has visto algún otro troll hoy? Ella tiene un largo cabello verde con ramitas y flores en el."

"Tenía una misión." Chiquilina añadió.

"Y usaba un atuendo de dos piezas." Dijo Satín.

"Una camisa amarilla con una falda." Dijo Seda.

"Lindo material y buen diseño." Explico Satín.

"Realmente lindo." Agrego Seda. "Nosotros lo hicimos, lo ves, nosotras amamos la moda y la llevamos hasta el más pequeño troll, por eso decidimos comenzar a diseñar y –"

"¿La has visto?" Poppy interrumpió. "Su nombre es Karma y está desaparecida."

Arcilla agito la cabeza. "Nop, son los primeros trolls que veo en años. Lo siento, desearía saber dónde está su amiga desaparecida, pero no la he visto. ¿Dónde la vieron por última vez?"

Chiquilina respondió. "En un campo lleno de hermosas y grandes flores. Olían igual que cupcakes recién horneados."

"¿Conoces algún lugar que sea parecido?" Pregunto Poppy.

El chico pensó con fuerza, luego comenzó a asentir lentamente. "Si" dijo "¡Sí! Creo saber de qué lugar hablan. Ahora mismo está lleno de capullos, hermosas flores, huelen bien, bonitos colores."

Poppy se entusiasmó "¿Podrías decirnos la manera más rápida para llegar ahí?" ella pregunto. "Estamos terriblemente preocupadas por nuestra amiga."

Arcilla giro y apunto. "¿Ven ese rio por allá? Es la manera más rápida de llegar, flotando sobre la corriente."

"¡Eso es genial!" Poppy clamo "¿Podrías venir con nosotras y mostrarnos el camino?"

Arcilla parecía nervioso. El sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. "¡N-n-no!" él balbució "¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto curiosa.

"Porque" él explico, lucía un poco avergonzado. "Yo nunca viajo en agua, me pongo lodoso. ¡Y no me gusta estar lodoso! ¡Termino en… pedazo!"

Arcilla temía realmente caer dentro de la corriente. Poppy toco su brazo suavemente, tranquilizándolo. "Está bien" ella dijo "No tienes que venir. ¡Estamos agradecidas por la información que nos diste! ¡Eres fenomenal!"

" ¿Lo soy?" Arcilla pregunto, ilusionado. Él se paró recto "¡Gracias! Vengan conmigo- ¡Les enseñare donde hay unas buenas hojas con las que podrán construir botes! Digo, asumiendo que saben cómo construirlos. Yo nunca he hecho uno." Él se detuvo. "Botes" tembló.

Arcilla las llevo hacia la corriente de agua, le mostro a las trolls una enorme planta, con hojas de un reluciente verde. "Son perfectas para hacer botes. Se los dije. Son fuertes, pero flotan y se mantienen sobre el agua."

Dj Suki subió a la planta, jalo hasta arrastrar una, poniendo todo su peso en el final de la hoja haciéndola llegar al suelo. Chiquilina uso su extraordinaria fuerza para arrancarla. ¡SPROING! El tallo reboto con Dj Suki colgando de el.

"¡WHOOOAH!" lloro.

Trabajando juntas. Las trolls consiguieron suficientes hojas para hacer dos botes.

"Pero ¿cómo vamos a unir las hojas? Poppy pregunto.

"¡Ya sé!" Satín dijo "Siempre traigo un par de agujas conmigo, por si acaso." Ella saco su kit de costura. "¿Qué podemos usar como hilo?"

Las trolls se detuvieron un segundo a pensar. Cuando Arcilla tímidamente sugirió. "¿Su cabello?" No tenía mucha experiencia con trolls, no estaba seguro si su sugerencia las ofendiera. Pero sus cabellos lucían fuertes – perfectos para unir las hojas de dos pequeños botes.

"¡Genial!" Poppy dijo "Chiquilina, ¿podemos usar tú cabello? Es el más largo y fuerte."

"Creo que sí." Dijo con su grave voz. Estiro su cabello y cortaron algunos, cocieron con sus agujas lo más rápido que pudieron las verdes y brillantes hojas. Pronto tuvieron dos botes para que las cinco trolls los usaran.

Pusieron cuidadosas los botes en el agua, Arcilla les dijo "El arroyo se divide en dos, ustedes tienen que ir a la derecha. Las llevara directo al campo de flores. ¡No tomen el otro!"

"¡Vayamos!" Poppy dijo "¡Vamos por la derecha!"

"¿Cómo dirigiremos los botes?" pregunto Dj Suki.

"Buena pregunta" Poppy dijo "Creo que necesitamos hacer unos remos."

Las trolls miraron alrededor en busca de material. Chiquilina tomo la corteza de un árbol curvado y fuerte, pero no tan fuerte como para que la pequeña trolls la partiera, haciendo de ella un par de remos. La rompió un par de veces más para hacer varias piezas.

Con Arcilla a una distancia segura, arrojaron sus botes a la corriente. Poppy y las gemelas subieron a uno mientras que Dj Suki y Chiquilina entraron a otro. Remaron adentrándose a la corriente, rio abajo iban flotando.

Remaron con sus remos, se despidieron de Arcilla.

"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos!"

"¡De nada!" Contesto, rodeando su polvorienta boca con sus arenosas manos. "Y recuerden ¡MANTENGANSE A LA DERECHA!"

El agua comenzó a moverse rápido, las otras trolls lo estaban disfrutando.

"¡Whoo-hoo!" Poppy dijo "Es un lindo paseo."

Estando sobre los botes, las trolls se divertían salpicando agua y con el aire que soplaba entre sus cabellos.

"¡Dulce!" Dj Suki grito.

Pero ninguna de ellas noto cuando la corriente se volvió más fuerte y fuerte y fuerte…

.

Capítulo 5

¡WHOOSH! ¡Los pequeños botos llenos de trolls se adentraron en los rápidos! Ellas subían y bajaban. El agua salpicaba, metiéndose en los botes. Con los remos, se ayudaban para no volcarse.

"¡Ahora entiendo porque Arcilla jamás le ha gustado entrar al arroyo!" Satín grito fuerte por el ruido de los rápidos.

"¡Él no quería estar en cualquier arroyo!" grito Seda. "¡Él no debe de tener ni idea de que era así!"

"¡Traten de dirigirlos a la parte calmada del agua!" Poppy ordeno a su tripulación.

"¿Cuál parte calmada?" Seda pregunto "¡Toda luce salvaje para mí!"

Mientras trataban de mantener el bote a flote en las turbias agua, Dj Suki y Chiquilina iban al frente de Poppy, Satín y Seda. Con solo dos trolls en el –uno más chico que el otro- el bote de Dj Suki y Chiquilina era mucho más liviano que el de Poppy, Satín y Seda.

"¡Manténgase juntas!" Poppy les dijo a Chiquilina y Dj Suki. "¡Debemos permanecer unidas!"

"Pero ¿cómo?" Satín pregunto "¡No tenemos frenos en los botes!"

Poppy y las gemelas vieron, sin poder hacer nada, el bote de Dj Suki y Chiquilina iba en dirección contraria a la que Arcilla les había dicho. ¡Estaban muy consternadas, el bote iba a la izquierda! ¡Iba completamente del lado izquierdo!

"¡Pero el chico polvoriento nos dijo que fuéramos a la derecha!"

"¡No creo que ellas tuvieran opción!" Poppy dijo "La corriente es muy fuerte. Las llevo a la izquierda. ¡Creo que nosotras también deberíamos ir a la izquierda!"

Las tres trolls pusieron sus remos en el agua, dirigiendo el bote al lado izquierdo, Pero no era necesario. La fuerte corriente del arroyo las dirigió al lado izquierdo de cualquier modo. Cuando llegaron, no había nadie cerca.

"¡La manera más rápida y fácil de llegar al campo de flores!" Satín dijo "¡Tal vez debimos preguntarle al polvoriento chico a donde llegabas siguiendo el arroyo!"

Poppy giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando entre la espuma de los rápidos. "¿Pueden ver el bote de Chiquilina y Dj Suki?" pregunto a las gemelas.

"¡Ahí!" Seda chilló, apuntando. "Lo vi hace unos segundos, antes de cruzar, ¡Ellas no deben de estar lejos!"

"¡Hay que alcanzarlas!" Poppy dijo "¡Remen!"

Los trolls remaron tan rápido como pudieron. La corriente se volvió fuerte, y el arroyo más ancho, Poppy grito.

"¡Nos atrae!"

"¡DIRECTO AL BORDE!" Gritaron Satín y Seda.

Poppy estaba tan preocupada de encontrar a Chiquilina y Dj Suki que no noto la gran roca que sobresalía del agua, muy cerca de ellas.

Las tres trolls se recargaron al lado izquierdo del bote, tratando de evitarla, la roca las llego a golpear en el costado, pero no había hecho un hoyo, el agua no entraba y los puntos de costura hechos con el pelo de Chiquilina estaban bien. –Por el momento.

"¡Whew!" Poppy jadeo. "¡Eso estuvo cerca!"

En el otro bote, Chiquilina y Dj Suki buscaban preocupadas la otra embarcación, cualquier cosa que sus ojos pudieran notar entre los rápidos. Estaban preocupadas de que Poppy y las gemelas hubieran terminado siendo jaladas también a la izquierda.

"¡Ahí están!" Grito Chiquilina. "¡Golpearon la misma roca que nosotras!"

"¡POPPY! ¡SATÍN! ¡SEDA!" Dj Suki grito "¡SIGANOS! ¡TRATEN DE IR LENTO!"

Los botes no tenían frenos, por lo que las trolls remaron contra corriente. Finalmente, Poppy sujeto el otro bote, y ahora flotaban uno alado del otro.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de verlas!" Poppy lloro.

"Sentimos haber tomado el camino equivocado." Dj Suki dijo "Pero la corriente era muy fuerte."

"Lo sé." Poppy dijo "Fue muy fuerte para nosotras también. Pero lo importante es que están de vuelta, juntas, no hay nada que temer."

"De hecho, si lo hay." Satín y Seda dijeron, señalando enfrente.

Rápido, rio abajo, se escuchaba rugir al agua que impactaba, solo tenían algo en mente.

.

Capítulo 6

"¡Una cascada!" Satín grito.

"¡TODAS VAMOS A MORIR!" Seda grito.

"¡Uh, no lo haremos!" dijo Poppy confiada "¡Remen! ¡Remen tan fuerte como puedan! ¡Saldremos antes de alcanzar la cascada!"

Las trolls remaron como locas, dirigiendo sus botes a la orilla izquierda. El agua se movía rápido arrastrándolas a la cascada. Podían escucharla rugir al caer, y ya lograban ver los rápidos que se formaban abajo.

De hecho, era difícil hacerlo con sus cabellos mojados encima de sus rostros. Ellas tenían que mantenerlos lejos de sus ojos para poder ver a donde se dirigían.

"¡Sigan a la izquierda!" Poppy dijo "¡Diríjanlos para allá!"

Dj Suki trato de seguirla a la izquierda, ¡Ella casi cae en el agua! Chiquilina sujetó a su amiga con su cabello y la regresó de un tirón, por suerte para ella. Chiquilina era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla dentro.

"¡Gracias!" Dj Suki jadeo.

"¡Ni lo menciones!" Bramo Chiquilina.

Poppy, Satín y Seda seguían remando lo más fuerte que podían. Cada vez estaban más cerca de la orilla, pero seguían siendo arrastradas rio abajo, directo a la cascada. Poppy miro unos árboles cerca del agua y tuvo una idea.

"¡Chiquilina!" ella grito "Trata de alcanzar esa rama con tú cabello y sácanos de aquí! ¡Tienes el cabello más largo y fuerte! ¡Si hay una troll que puede hacerlo, eres tú!"

"¡Si crees que puedo, yo creo que puedo!" Chiquilina grito de regreso. Ella agito su cabello en el aire tres veces, llegando a mojarlo en el agua. Lo lanzo en dirección de la rama. ¡WHAP! Lo envolvió directo en la rama. Chiquilina enredo su cabello y comenzó a subir, mano tras mano, se transportó del bote sujetándose. "¡Agárrense del bote!" Ella grito a las tres trolls en el otro bote.

Dejando libres sus manos Poppy, Satín y Seda, soltaron sus remos dejándolos caer al agua. Se mecieron y sacudieron, los remos crujieron al ser llevados rio abajo y caer por la cascada, fuera de su visión. Las trolls se dirigieron al otro bote, Poppy prácticamente las empujo- ¡Cuando ya estaba justo sobre el borde!

"¿Crees que nos aguante?" Grito Satín.

"¡No creo que a las cinco nos pueda sostener!" Poppy grito de vuelta. "¡Solo sujétense del bote como puedan!"

"¡Chiquilina apresúrate!" Seda grito. "Las suturas de las hojas comienzan a separarse."

"¡ME ESTOY APRESURANDO!" Chiquilina respondió. "¡SOSTENGANSE DE MIS PIES!"

Dj Suki sostuvo los pies de Chiquilina, Poppy agarro los de Dj Suki y Satín los de Poppy, Seda los de Satín. ¡Era una cadena de trolls!

Ambos botes fueron jalados por la corriente, Chiquilina dio un poderoso jalón con su cabello, llevando a todas a la orilla. Cayeron sobre la hierba, finalmente fuera del agua.

Por un momento, permanecieron ahí, recostadas.

"Buen trabajo, Chiquilina." Jadeo Poppy "Gracias"

"De nada" respondió Chiquilina.

"Bien hecho a todas." Dj Suki dijo "No puedo creer que ese bote nos soportara a todas en los rápidos."

"No iba a durar mucho tiempo." Seda dijo.

"Tienen razón." Satín agrego "Miren."

Ella apunto corriente abajo, en la cascada. Los botes estaban rotos en partes, y sus hojas de un verde brillante, flotaban sobre el agua. Las trolls vieron como giraban entre remolinos y rocas. Un gran pez asomo su cabeza y se tragó una de ellos abriendo su gran boca ¡GILP!

"¡OK!" dijo Poppy, parándose y sacudiéndose el agua de su cabello como un perro. "¡Sigamos buscando a Karma! ¡La encontraremos y regresaremos con ella a tiempo para la fiesta de esta noche!"

Las otras trolls intercambiaron miradas. Con todo lo sucedido, habían olvidado por completo la fiesta. Veían imposible la posibilidad de encontrar a Karma y regresar a villa troll a tiempo para la celebración.

Pero siempre, Poppy era positiva. "¡Vamos!" ella dijo. Ayudando a levantarse a los demás. "Todo lo que debemos de hacer es encontrar el campo de flores, tal vez Karma está esperando a que la encontremos. Ella buscaba una flor perfecta para su cabello. ¡Esperen a que vea los nuestros!"

Las trolls voltearon a ver sus cabellos, estaban llenos de ramitas, comenzaron a reír.

"¡Vayamos hacia allá!" Poppy las apuro. "¡Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esa dirección!"

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo." Seda murmuro para Satín.

.

.

.

Luego de caminar dentro del bosque, Dj Suki se detuvo señalando algo adelante "¡Miren por allá!" ¿No es un campo?"

"¿De flores?" Pregunto excitada Poppy.

"No estoy segura." Dj Suki dijo. "¡Corramos!"

Pero Poppy ya estaba corriendo, ansiosa por encontrar el bello campo de flores que Chiquilina describió. Ella esquivo árboles y salto ramas caídas, apresurándose por llegar al campo más allá de la arboleda.

"¡KARMA!" Ella grito mientras corría.

"KARMA ¿Dónde ESTAS?"

Ella paso los últimos árboles y vio el campo, pero no había ninguna flor. "No veo ningún botón de flor." Ella dijo decepcionada. Solo había otro tipo de plantas, con hojas de un brillante rojo, naranja y amarillo, pero ninguna con flores o pétalos.

Dj Suki la alcanzo y se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Estás segura?" ella pregunto "Veamos más de cerca." Ella trato de entrar en el campo de plantas para buscar las flores, y…

¡SPROING! Repentinamente, ¡Dj Suki estaba en el aire! "¡Dj!" Chillo Poppy. Corrió en su dirección y…¡SPROING!

¡Poppy fue lanzada hacia el aire, también!

Las plantas no lucían como cualquier brote de primavera- ninguna lucia así. (Debían de hacer algo, debieron de confundirlas) Pero las plantas parecían trampolines. ¡Aunque ninguna planta de primavera que conocieran hacia saltar por los aires!

Desafortunadamente, cuando Poppy bajo, ¡ella cayo en otra de esas plantas! ¡SPROING!

"¡AAAAAAH!" Poppy grito cuando de nuevo fue arrojada por los aires.

"¡WHAAAAH!" Dj Suki también grito al caer en otra.

Las otras gritaron también; "¡YAAAH!" "¡HEYYY!" "¡NOOOOO!"

Poppy trato de enredar su cabello en uno de los tallos. Girando fue bajando hasta el suelo. Cuando pensó que al fin lo había logrado, ¡toco otra de las plantas y fue lanzada de nuevo!

¡SPROING! ¡SPROING! ¡SPROING!

No había nada cerca del campo, era como si el grupo de trolls estuviera rodeada por docenas de trampolines- saltando de trampolín en trampolín, subiendo y bajando por el aire. Solo daban vueltas en círculos. Desafortunadamente todas fuera de control.

Finalmente, las trolls llegaron al borde del campo de plantas, saltando el grupo ¡THUMP! ¡WHUMP! ¡WHOMP! ¡THWOMP! ¡THUMP! Las cinco trolls al fin salieron.

"Ok, ahí no hay flores." Dijo Dj Suki.

"De hecho." Dijo Poppy "¡Eso fue muy divertido! Y fue una manera más rápida de cruzar el campo. Ahora sigamos por allá. Trate de ver a lo lejos mientras estaba en el aire, pero era muy difícil mientras bajaba" ella se detuvo y trato de ver a la distancia poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus ojos.

Seda olfateo. "¿Alguien más vuele algo raro?"

Las otras olfatearon y asintieron. "Definitivamente." Chiquilina dijo con su grave voz.

Poppy dio un paso y…


	2. Chapter 2

.

Capítulo 7

SHPLORP

El pie de Poppy se sumergió en la tierra. Trato de sacarlo. ¡SHHHPLOOP! Una grasienta sustancia escurría de él. "¡Este es un pantano!" Ella chillo "¡Un pantano grasiento!"

"¡Yuck!" Satín dijo, lamentando que sus pies tocaran el suelo pegajoso. "Esto apesta, literalmente."

"Bueno, no llegaremos al campo si no nos movemos." Poppy dijo "Así que vayamos, esperemos que el pantano se termine pronto."

SHPLORP, SHPLORP, SHPLORP, SHWURK.

Las trolls caminaron con precaución por el grasiento pantano. Sus ojos buscaban desesperados algunas piedras que pudieran usar como peldaños, pero no había ninguna.

Desafortunadamente, la grasa bajo sus pies parecía no tener fin. Los árboles del pantano, con sus tupidas ramas, muy lejos del suelo, goteaban enormes gotas de grasa, que caían directo en el cabello de las trolls.

"Bueno" Poppy dijo, tratando de verle el lado bueno. "Tal vez con toda esta grasa en nuestros cabellos, las ramitas se deslicen de el."

Satín rio "¡Hee, hee, hee!"

También Seda "¡Heh, heh, heh!"

Dj Suki rio también. "¡Tee-hee hee hee!"

Chiquilina lo hizo con su pesada voz, haciendo que las demás risas no se escucharan.

"¡Ho ho! ¡Hoo hoo hoo!"

"¿Por qué estamos riendo?" dijo Poppy entre carcajadas. "¿Dije algo chistoso?"

"Hee hee- no." Satín trato de decir entre risas. "¡Caminar- hee hee hee!- por este grasiento pantano… ¡Hee hee! … no me parece divertido."

"¡Pero no puedo parar de reir!" Seda termino.

"¡Es como si hee hee! – Nos hicieran cosquillas!" dijo Dj Suki.

De repente, Poppy recordó algo. "Creo que estamos en el pantano de las cosquillas. He oído de el, pero nunca lo vi. ¡Hee hee hee!"

"¿Qué es el pantano de las cosquillas?" Chiquilina pregunto.

"Mi papá me conto sobre el, heh heh heh." Poppy dijo. Su padre era el rey Pepe. "Lo encontró tiempo atrás, cuando buscaban un lugar para que viviéramos. ¡Hee hee hee! El fango en el pantano tiene un extraño efecto en quien lo toca ¡Hee hee! ¡Cosquillas!"

Satín miro sus pies. Estaban cubiertos de lodo. "Heh heh-bueno, estamos seguras de algo, en nuestros pies y cabellos… tanto reir- hee hee hee- ¡no es divertido!"

Estaban exhausta de tanto reír. Sus estómagos les comenzaron a doler. Las cinco trolls corrieron ansiosas por escapar del pantano de las cosquillas. Pero no era fácil correr por un pantano. ¡SPLAT!

Dj Suki cayo y su cara se fue de lleno contra el fango. Cuando saco su rostro del lodo, ella estallo en risas "¡Hee, hee, hee hee!"

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron años, que en realidad fueron minutos, ellas vieron el final del pantano, donde había piso sólido. Corrieron hacia el pasto, tumbándose en el y riendo.

"Normalmente amo reír." – Poppy jadeo- "Pero no de esta manera."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Dj Suki "Nadie diga nada gracioso."

Desafortunadamente, Satín y Seda se golpearon de forma chistosa, y comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Chiquilina, Poppy y Dj Suki no pudieron ayudarlas.

"¡Mi estómago!" Seda comento dejando de reír.

Satín trato de pasar sus dedos por su cabello. "¿Cómo se supone que saquemos toda esta grasa de nuestro cabello?" pregunto.

"Sin mencionar las ramas." Dijo Chiquilina.

Poppy echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo ver un campo de rocas. No había ni una flor, por lo que no podía ser el lugar del que les hablo Chiquilina, donde se perdió Karma. Pero sin dudas sería más fácil de cruzar que el grasiento pantano de las cosquillas.

Se recostaron un rato para retomar fuerzas, cuando las trolls sintieron una brisa. Se sentía bien y olía fresca alejando el hedor del pantano. Pero el viento no seso, soplo más fuerte.

Y el viento soplaba y soplaba…

.

Capítulo 8

Poppy salto sobre sus pies. "¡Sera mejor que nos apresuremos! ¡Presiento que se acerca una tormenta!"

Ellas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar. Solo habían dado un par de pasos cuando…

¡WHOOSH! Un fuerte viento levanto a Chiquilina, ¡Separándola del suelo y llevándola muy alto por el aire! ¡Era como un pequeño tornado!

"¡WHOOOOOOAH!" Ella bramo "¡AYUDA!"

Pero las otras cuatro trolls estaban muy ocupadas cada una con un pequeño tornado como para ayudar a Chiquilina. El cabello de las gemelas Seda y Satín estaba terriblemente enredado. Otro tornado traía a Dj Suki dando vueltas por el campo. ¡Y Poppy fue tomada y arrojada a lo alto al cielo con Chiquilina!

Poppy miro abajo y vio un campo lleno de pequeños tornados- ciclones que giraban desatados por el prado, chocando los unos con los otros y yendo en todas direcciones. Poppy rápidamente comenzó a sentirse mareada ¡WHUMP! Poppy estaba de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Traten de permanecer juntas!" le grito a las otras. "¡No debemos separarnos!"

Otro pequeño tornado levanto a Satín y Seda levantándolas del suelo. No las elevó tan alto- su altura no era mayor que si tres trolls se apilaran unos sobre otros. Pero iban a una terrible velocidad. Las gemelas permanecían con las manos unidas y sus pies extendidos al girar, parecían una licuadora.

¡WHOMP! Chiquilina estaba de vuelta en el piso.

"¡Wow!" Ella gruño "Eso fue- "pero no pudo terminarlo de decir, otro pequeño tornado la tomó de vuelta, lamentándose de regresar a los cielos. "¡Esto no me gusta!" ella grito.

Dj Suki no fue levantada hasta lo alto, pero el pequeño tornado que la llevaba, la tenía dando vueltas por todo el campo. Ella parecía una bailarina de ballet dando piruetas. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada; ¡temía que los cupcakes que llevaba salieran volando! "¡Haz… que… pare!" ella pidió "¡quiero que esto termine!"

¡WHAM! Satín y Seda chocaron contra el suelo con sus manos unidas.

"¿Estas bien?" Satín le pregunto a su gemela.

"Eso creo." Seda respondió "¡Pero nuestro cabello es un desastre!"

Poppy tuvo una idea. Quizás si las cinco se tomaban de las manos, serian lo suficientemente pesadas como para que las levantaran. Pero primero debían de estar lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarse.

"¡Vamos, todas juntas!" Poppy le grito a las demás. "¡Tómense de las manos! ¡Tal vez estando juntas seamos demasiado pesadas para ser levantadas! ¡Sera como la hora de los abrazos!"

Satín y Seda ya se tomaban de las manos, Poppy decidió que comenzaría con ellas. Bajo su cabeza para cubrirse del feroz viento, resistiéndose de ser absorbida por el embudo que terminaba en las nubes.

Pero era un viento muy fuerte y termino levantando a Poppy. Ella estaba cerca del suelo, por lo que logro poner sus manos en el, luego sus rodillas y gateo en dirección de las gemelas. Chiquilina vio a Poppy gateando hacia Satín y Seda. La pequeña troll decidió usar su fuerte cabello para alcanzarlas. Ella balanceo su cabeza en círculos, agitando su cabello azul tres veces, y lo lanzo adelante, apuntando a una de las piernas de Seda. Lo intento primero dos veces, pero el fuerte viento cambiaba su curso, pero a la tercera vez, su cabello se enredó en la pierna de Satín.

"¡Con eso tengo!" Chiquilina dijo, jalándose lentamente hacia las gemelas.

Cuando Poppy y Chiquilina llegaron con Seda y Satín, se sujetaron las unas a las otras, protegiéndose del fuerte viento. Trataron de moverse sin dejar de sujetarse. Los pequeños tornados no lograban alejarlas del suelo.

"¡Está funcionando!" Satín y Seda lloraron.

"¡Tratemos de llegar hasta Dj Suki!" Poppy grito.

"¿Dónde está?" Chiquilina grito.

Miraron por todos lados en busca de Dj Suki por el campo, el pequeño tornado la seguía paseando. Cada que se acercaban para rescatarla, el tornado giraba en otra dirección.

"¡Dj!" Poppy grito "¡Trata de sujetarte de algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Vamos por ti!"

"¡Lo intento!" Dj Suki grito "¡Pero no hay nada de que sostenerme! ¡En este campo no hay nada! ¡Creo que terminara llevándome lejos!"

El pequeño tornado la llevo en otra dirección en el campo, Dj Suki buscaba frenética cualquier cosa. No había árboles. Ni arbustos. Ninguna roca, solo algunos montones de tierra.

Pero finalmente vio algo sobresaliendo del suelo. Una vieja raíz.

Dj Suki trato de ir hacia la raíz, solo tenía una oportunidad y no poda perderla. Afortunadamente, cuando el tornado la dejo poner los pies en la tierra, ella logro sostenerse de la raíz.

Poppy vio que Dj Suki había logrado permanecer en un lugar. "¡Po aquí!" ella grito sobre el rugido del viento. "¡Ella está justo ahí!"

La bola de abrazos hecha de trolls avanzó lentamente hacia Dj Suki. El fuerte viento azotaba sus cabezas, haciendo que sus cabellos les golpearan sus rostros. ¡WHAP!

Cuando alcanzaron al fin a Dj Suki, Poppy grito.

"¡Agárrate de nosotras!"

"¡Tengo miedo de soltar la raíz!" Admitió Dj Suki.

"¡Esta bien!" Poppy dijo "¡Nosotras te atraparemos!"

Justo cuando Dj Suki soltó la raíz y estiro sus brazos para alcanzar a la bola de abrazos, ¡El pequeño tornado se acercó de nuevo!

Pero Chiquilina estiro su brazo y agarro el pie de Dj Suki, y la integro al abrazo grupal. Poppy estaba tan aliviada, estaba abrazando de nuevo a Dj Suki. "¡Estoy tan agradecida de que estés bien!

Ahora las cinco trolls estaban juntas, para evitar ser levantadas y absorbidas por los tornados. Debían mantener el abrazo y avanzar de forma cautelosa, hasta el final de ese ventoso campo.

"Justo ahí…" Satín dijo.

"A unos cuantos pasos…" Seda continuo.

Poppy tuvo una idea "Esperen" ella dijo "Cuando salgamos de este campo ventoso, no sabremos a donde ir."

Las otras trolls estaban perplejas. Eso no sonó muy a Poppy. No sonó para nada positivo.

"Bueno" Dj Suki dijo un poco insegura "Es mejor salir que nada."

"Déjenme ir" Poppy dijo "Uno de estos tornados te lleva hasta lo alto, y tienes una buena vista en lo alto. ¡Tal vez pueda ver el campo de flores!"

"¡O quizás te lleve muy lejos!" Satín dijo.

"¡No podemos dejarte ir!" Seda agrego "¡Es muy peligroso"

"Tengo una idea." Chiquilina dijo "Sostendré a Poppy con mi cabello y ustedes me sostienen a mí. El tornado la llevara hasta arriba, ¡Sera como volar un papalote!"

"¡Es una grandiosa idea!" Poppy dijo "¡Hagámoslo!"

Chiquilina sujetó la punta de sus cabellos a los tobillos de Poppy. El resto de los trolls regreso al centro del campo de tornados. Dejaron ir a Poppy. Se acercó a donde había dos tornados… ¡Y fue levantada por el aire!

"¡Aquí vamos!" Poppy grito, dentro de el.

Ella fue levantada rápidamente. Chiquilina estiraba y estiraba su cabello mientras la sujetaban en el suelo- Pero a las otras tres trolls les era difícil sostener sus pies.

Primero, Poppy giraba tan rápido que veía todo difuminado. Pero al acostumbrarse al movimiento y enfocar, ella pudo ver a la distancia. Poppy vio el final del campo y árboles, y un rio, y…¡Un campo de flores!

"¡LO VEO!" Poppy grito, pero el viento era muy fuerte y las demás no la escucharon. Ella hizo muchas señas y gesto pidiendo que la bajaran.

"¿Qué dice?" Satín pregunto.

"Creo que esta lista para bajar." Dj Suki sugirió.

"Ok, Chiquilina" Seda dijo "¡Bájala! ¡Es hora de traerla a la tierra!"

Tensando, Chiquilina tiro de su cabello, jalando a Poppy en dirección del suelo, mientras daba vueltas en el aire. Cuando Poppy estuvo cerca, las otras trolls la integraron al abrazo.

"¿Lo viste?" Dj Suki pregunto.

"¡Si!" Poppy dijo, respirando con dificultad. "¡He visto el campo de flores!"

.

Capítulo 9

"Tenemos que salir del campo de tornados" Poppy dijo "Mantengan las cabezas abajo y sigamos la dirección que les dije."

Manteniendo el abrazo, las cinco trolls cruzaron el campo cuidadosamente. Llegaron a un lugar con pasto, inmediatamente el viento seso.

"Bueno, al fin salimos del campo." Satín dijo. "pero no sé cómo le haremos para desenredar nuestros cabellos." Miraron sus alborotadas melenas sobre sus cabezas. Los tornados habían hecho en ellas cientos de largos nudos y marañas.

"La grasa debió de irse con tantos remolinos." Seda dijo.

"¿Cómo esto es bueno?" pregunto su gemela.

"Trato de ser positiva." Seda le respondió.

"Ok, Poppy" Dj Suki dijo "¿Hacia dónde hay que ir para llegar al campo?"

Poppy apunto. "Por ahí. Pasando el bosque, del otro lado de los árboles, y cruzando un arroyo. Creo que fue en el que estuvimos, el arroyo que Arcilla dijo que si nos manteníamos a la derecha llegaríamos al campo de flores."

"¡Muy bien!" Chiquilina dijo "¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Crucemos ese bosque?"

Ellas caminaron entre los árboles. En el lugar no había nada más que raíces de los árboles que sobresalían del suelo, además de algunas cuantas nueces.

Bastantes nueces.

¡BONK! ¡Una nuez cayó sobre la cabeza de Poppy!

Afortunadamente, su cabello estaba tan enmarañado que amortiguo el golpe.

"¡Que gracioso!" Ella le dijo a las demás "¡Una nuez acaba de caer justo en mi cabeza! ¿Qué posibilidad había que me atinara?"

¡BONK! ¡BONK! ¡BONK!

¡Nueces cayeron sobre las demás también! Excepto en la de Chiquilina. Ella rio "Creo que soy a la única a la que no le cayó una nuez-" ¡BONK! Una enorme nuez cayo justo sobre su cabeza "¡Oh!"

Mientras más caminaban por el bosque, las nueces caian a mayor velocidad y se volvían más grandes. ¡Era como una lluvia de nueces!

"¡Ouch!" Dj Suki dijo "¡Este debe de ser el bosque más nuez-oso en el que hemos estado!"

"¡Querrás decir, el bosque más nuez-oso en el que hemos corrido!" Satín sugirió.

Corrieron entre la tormenta de nueces. Pero no era fácil, los árboles del bosque de las nueces tenían sus raíces de fuera, haciendo del camino difícil de cruzar. Las trolls debían de saltar o agacharse para ir debajo de ellas. Y en más de una ocasión, alguna de ellas se tropezó.

Muchas de las nueces se quedaron adheridas a su cabello, gracias a los nudos y la grasa. Al volver a tropezar, Seda saco su frustración, volteo en dirección de los árboles y grito.

"¡Dejen de arrojarnos nueces!" Pero una nuez cayo justo en su boca. Ella la escupió "¡PTOOEY!"

Un nuevo ataque iba dirigido a las gemelas, Satín piso una nuez y estuvo corriendo en el mismo punto por un par de minutos hasta que fue empujada por su hermana. Seda continuó, seguida por Satín que aún estaba algo desorientada.

Se sentían mallugadas, pero las trolls al fin llegaron al final del bosque de nueces que caen. Estaban a la orilla de un rio que las separaba del campo de flores.

Poppy veía las posibilidades para cruzar.

"Eso es ¿Chiquilina? ¿Ese es el campo de flores al que te llevo Karma para conseguir una flor para su cabello?"

Chiquilina miro el campo lleno de flores. Sonrió.

"¡Si!" Ella exclamo "¡Ese es! ¡KARMA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!"

No hubo respuesta.

"Debemos cruzar el arroyo para llegar al campo." Poppy dijo determinada.

Observaron la corriente. El agua corría continuamente, pero no la hacía tan rápido como antes. Hacia un agradable "glu glu" sonido que hacia al pasar entre las rocas y raíces a la orilla.

"¿Podríamos pasar nadando?" Dj Suki dijo "No luce tan peligroso."

Poppy considero la sugerencia. "Creo que podríamos, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de perder a alguien. ¿Recuerdan al enorme pez que se comió el bote?"

Todas asintieron. Recordando su enorme boca, el tamaño justo para tragarse a todas ellas juntas. No querían alentar a ningún pez en ese lugar que estuviera durmiendo en la oscuridad del arroyo.

Chiquilina tuvo una idea. "¿Y si tratamos con una cuerda?" Ella sugirió.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

"¡Una cuerda!" Poppy dijo entusiasmada "¡Es un GRANDIOSA idea!"

A los trolls les encantaba columpiarse con cuerdas entre dos o tres árboles, en ocasiones con sus melenas. Normalmente se transportaban de esa manera en Villa trolls, pero nunca lo han hecho para cruzar ríos con peces hambrientos.

"¿Qué usaremos como cuerda?" dijo Dj Suki.

"Nuestros cabellos aún están llenos de palitos, nudos, nueces y grasa- " Satín comenzó.

"-como para estilar nuestros cabellos hasta el otro lado del arroyo." Termino Seda.

Poppy asintió. "Es verdad. Pero tal vez podamos usar algunas lianas."

"¿Y volver al bosque para que nos lancen nueces a la cabeza?" Seda pregunto moviendo la cabeza.

"Busquemos a los alrededores." Poppy sugirió. "Tal vez podamos encontrar algunas lianas sin tener que regresar."

Buscaron sobre el suelo y cerca de los árboles, a la orilla del arroyo. Una liana colgaba de una rama justo encima de ellas.

"¡Esta demasiado alta!" Seda admitió.

"Chiquilina, ¿Crees poder bajar la liana?" Poppy pregunto.

"¡La tendrás!" Chiquilina dijo, comenzando a frotar sus manos. Ella alcanzo la liana en un solo salto, tomándola con fuerza. Cayendo sobre sus pies, atrapando de manera ordenada toda la liana.

"Seda, Satín, con sus cosas de costura, pueden tratar de hacer un nudo." Poppy dijo, entregándole la vaina. "Igual que un nudo de corbata, ¿Creen que con algo así podamos lanzarlo a una rama y cruzar el rio?"

"Seguro" Seda exclamo.

"No hay duda" Satín agrego. Las gemelas trabajaron juntas, haciendo un lazo perfecto al final de la liana.

Con la ayuda de la fuerza de Chiquilina, lograron lanzarla hasta la rama de algún árbol del otro lado de la corriente. Agito tres veces el extremo de la vaina sobre su cabeza y lo lanzo en dirección de la rama más cercana.

Falló.

"¡Esta bien!" Poppy dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos. "¡Trata de nuevo! ¡Recuerda que el primer tiro es siempre para medir la distancia!"

Chiquilina, relajo su muñeca y volvió a ponerse en la orilla del rio. Agito el extremo de nuevo, lo lanzo, rompió algunas ramitas de la rama, las cuales cayeron al agua.

¡La liana se enrededo en la rama!

"¡Muy bien! ¡Una hurra para Chiquilina!" las demás trolls la ovacionaron.

Chiquilina tomo la liana, y las gemelas la ayudaron a apretarla. Cerciorándose que estuviera bien atada en la rama. Cuidando que no se fuera a caer al columpiarse.

La liana esta lista.

¡ZOOM! ¡ZOOM! ¡ZOOM! Una a la vez las trolls usaron la liana, sujetándose fuerte, se balancearon y cruzaron al otro lado del arroyo.

Poppy fue la última. Y mientras se balanceaba a la mitad del arroyo. ¡Un enorme pez salto del agua, tratando de atrapar su pie entre sus mandíbulas! "¡YAAAH!" Poppy grito, alzando su pie de sus fauces.

¡SPLASH! El pez cayo y volvió al fondo del rio, mojando de un salpicón al reto de las trolls. Poppy cayó sobre el pasto, temblando un poco por lo cerca que estuvo de ser devorada.

"Estoy aliviada de que no hayamos intentado cruzar nadando." Seda dijo.

Poppy no se detuvo por mucho. Ella camino directo al campo de flores.

"¡KARMA!" ella grito "¿DONDE ESTAS?"

Todas gritaban su nombre al adentrarse al campo.

"¿Estás segura que estamos en el campo correcto, Chiquilina?" Poppy pregunto.

"¡Positivo!" Insistió Chiquilina. "Y ese zumbido es justo el que escuche cuando Karma desapareció!"

Todas lo escucharon- el zumbido era más fuerte y fuerte…

"¿De dónde viene ese ruido?" Dj Suki pregunto.

"¡Ahí!" Seda grito, apuntando al cielo.

Era un enorme Stingerbug, ¡Un insecto mucho más grande que tres trolls apilados! ¡Más grande que Grandulón! ¡Y se dirigía hacia ellas! ¡BZZZZZZ!

"¡VIENE HACIA ACA!" Chiquilina grito. Las trolls se lanzaron al suelo justo antes de que el Stingerbug las alcanzara. Después de lanzarse en picada volvió al cielo.

Pero voló en círculos y regreso.

"¡VIENE DE NUEVO!" Satín advirtió.

El Stingerbug se lanzó en picada de nuevo.

¡BZZZZZZ! ¡Listo para atraparlas!

"¡Sepárense!" Seda susurro "¡Escóndase!"

Las trolls se separaron, ocultándose debajo de las flores. El Stingerbug busco sobre las flores, con las trolls agachadas, las flores les sacaban de alto varias pulgadas sobre su cabeza. Zumbo furioso. ¡BZZZZZZZ!

"¡Esto es ridículo!" Poppy dijo, parándose. "¡No voy a ocultarme nunca más!"

Sobre su cabeza, la gigantesca criatura se preparaba para atrapar trolls otra vez.

"¡Poppy, agáchate!" Susurro Satín "¡Podría picarte, o golpearte, o noquearte o quitarte la cabeza!"

"O quizás" ella dijo valiente "¡Responder algunas preguntas!"

Ella miro en lo alto a la criatura, rodio su boca con sus manos y lo llamo, "¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Poppy! ¿Por qué tratas de alejarnos? Y ¿Has visto a nuestra amiga Karma?"

El insecto se detuvo un momento y se acercó a Poppy "¡Comienzo!" comunico "¡El acceso a esta área es estrictamente restringido! ¡No deberían de estar aquí!"

Poppy lo miro confundida "¿No está bien que estemos en un campo lleno de flores? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque…" el Stingerbig gruño "¡Estas hermosas flores le pertenecen a la reina! ¡Está PROHIBIDO que caminen entre ellas! ¡Y está ABSOLUTAMENTE PROHIBIDO tomar alguna! ¡Todo aquel que sea visto tomando alguna será llevado al palacio!"

"¡Eso es lo que le paso a Karma!" susurro Chiquilina.

"¡Ella probablemente tomo una flor!"

Eso le dio una idea a Poppy. Mirando desafiante a los ojos negros del Stingerbug, sujeto el tallo de la flor más cercana.

El Stingerbug la miro alarmado "¡No te atrevas!" le advirtió.

¡SNAP! ¡Poppy arranco la flor!

¡La creatura jadeo! "¿Tú te atreviste?"

"Oh, si" Poppy dijo con calma "Me atreví."

Las otras trolls siguieron su ejemplo, siempre leales a Poppy. Tomaron el tallo de una flor y jalaron. ¡SNAP! ¡SNAP! ¡SNAP! ¡SNAP!

"¡ESO ES!" El Stingerbug rugió "¡TODAS IRAN AL PALACIO!"

Con un profundo zumbido, el Stingerbug llamo a más de su especie, varios llegaron al campo. El primer Stingerbug tomo a Poppy, el siguiente en llegar levanto a Satín y Seda, otro a Dj Suki y luego a Chiquilina.

Fueron llevadas al palacio- exactamente como lo quería Poppy.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

El palacio de la reina de los Stingerbug se encontraba en una de las ramas de un enorme árbol. Los Stingerbug las llevaron ahí, las trolls notaron que el palacio tenía la misma forma que sus vainas, solo por debajo, con ramitas en la parte superior y con algunos puntos al fondo, tampoco era suave ni colorido. El palacio parecía que fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo, con materiales monocromáticos, parecía estar hecho de barro seco. Y claro, era muchísimo más grande que cualquier vaina trolls.

"Vaya palacio." Seda le murmuro a Satín.

"Definitivamente necesitan ayuda con el diseño y la decoración." Satín agrego.

El Stingerbugs atravesó una de las entradas cercanas al palacio. Ya adentro, recorrió los amplios pasillos, que retumbaban con los zumbidos de los demás insectos.

"¡A un lado! ¡A un lado!" El enorme Stingerbug gruño. "¡Llevamos prisioneros para la reina! ¡CORTADORAS DE FLORES!"

Se escuchó un coro de desaprobación de los demás Stingerbug.

En lo alto del palacio, los Stingerbug pasaron volando a algunos guardias y entraron a la cámara real. La reina no estaba presente. El Stingerbug puso a las trolls dentro de una jaula, y cerraron la puerta, vieron a una troll…¡Karma!

"¡Karma!" ellas lloraron "¿Estas bien?"

"¡Poppy! ¡Chiquilina! ¡Dj Suki! ¡Satín! ¡Seda!"

Karma las llamo mientras corría a abrazarlas.

"¡Si, estoy bien! Pero los Stingerbug enloquecieron al ver que tome una flor."

"También lo hicieron con nosotras." Poppy dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Karma pregunto.

"Debe de haber una razón." Poppy dijo "Pero no te preocupes, ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!"

"¿Cómo?" Karma pregunto.

Poppy vacilo. Ella no sabía cómo lograrían escapar el palacio de los Stingerbugs, pero estaba confiada de que lo lograrían.

"¡TODOS DE PIE POR LA REINA!" Un Sintingerbug ordeno. Todos los Sintingerbugs en la sala real hicieron vibrar sus transparentes alas, que los hicieron separar sus pies ligeramente del suelo.

La reina entro volando a la cámara.

Era más grande que los Stingerbug que las llevaron al palacio. Era más alta y llevaba una capa negra decorada con los pétalos de las flores que habían tomado. Las trolls observaron lo larga que era su capa.

"La reina manda sobre todos los Stingerbug." Karma le conto a las otras trolls. "Hacen cualquier cosa que ella diga. Es un fascinante sistema. No sé cómo es que la eligieron o si heredo el trono."

"¡SILENCIO!" Rugió unStingerbug.

La reina miro el lugar, del otro lado del trono, a una de las columnas. El Stingerbug que atrapo a las trolls en el campo de flores se acercó al trono.

"Su majestad" Zumbo "Le presentamos a las cortadoras de flores, las atrapamos en el acto de cortar flores"

"¡Vergonzoso!" dijo la reina. "¡Y criminal! ¡Tomar una de mis bellas flores esta extremadamente prohibido por las leyes de los Stringerbug!"

Poppy se acercó, tomo los barrotes de la jaula y saco la cabeza "Su majestad, no sabíamos nada se su ley. Nosotras solo queríamos a…"

"¡Ignorarla no es excusa!" la reina interrumpió "¡Y cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí! ¡Usted es una plebeya!"

Satín le menciono. "¡Poppy es justamente NUESTRA reina! ¡La reina de los trolls!"

Los Stingerbugs hicieron un extraño zumbido corto con espacio de silencio entre ellos. Las Trolls rieron.

"¿Tú?" La reina cisio. "¿Una reina? ¡A penas si puedo creerlo!"

"¿Qué piensa hacer con nosotras?" Poppy pregunto.

"Hmmm," La reina dijo, pensando sobre eso. "No estoy segura. ¡Quizás me las debería comer!"

Ahora Karma era quien reía. "¿Comernos? Está tratando de asustarnos, los Stingerbug solo comen néctar y miel. ¡Jamás nos comerían!"

La reina lucia furiosa. "Quizás no, peo podríamos picarte ¡Cuéntame que Stingerbug no lo hace!"

Poppy volteo con Karma "¿Lo hacen?" ella susurro "¿Los Stingerbug pican?"

"Oh, si" Karma susurro de vuelta, asintiendo "Pero lo pueden resistir. ¡No pueden dar más que uno! ¡Nunca!"

"Interesante." Poppy suspiro.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto susurran las arranca flores?" La reina demandaba saber.

"Oh, nada, su majestad." Poppy dijo "Es solo que es la hora del día en que usualmente los trolls nos retamos a hacer cualquier tipo de cosas. No debe de interesarle."

Todos los Stingerbug lucían intrigados "¿Qué es lo que planean?" pregunto la reina.

Poppy pensó rápido. "Déjeme ver… ¿Qué día es hoy? Oh, si… bueno, en este día de la semana, retamos a alguien a una demostración de… fuerza. Pero no debe de estar interesada en participar. ¡Está muy ocupada pensando en nuestro castigo!"

"Solo un momento." La reina dijo "¡Luego decidiré su castigo! Primero, ¡Probemos nuestras fuerzas! Buzzer, ¡Un paso adelante!"

De la sombra, detrás del trono, un enorme Stingerbug salió. Era el más grande de los Stingerbug.

La reina sonrio "Buzzer es nuestro campeón. ¿Quién competirá de las arranca flores?"

"Oh, no importa." Poppy dijo de manera casual. "Usted puede escoger. Pero si nosotras ganamos ¿Nos dejara ir?"

"Ciertamente" la reina dijo, segura de su victoria. "Pero no ganaran, ¡porque no tienen NINGUNA oportunidad!"

Paso justo lo que esperaba Poppy, la reina escogió a Chiquilina, la más pequeña de las cativas trolls.

Los Stingerbug se rieron de ellas, con sus zumbidos mezclados con risas.

"¡Una excelente decisión, su majestad!" Dijo el Stingerbug que capturo a Poppy. "¡Seguro que ganamos!"

"Gracias" dijo la reina. "Y Ahora, Buzzer, ¡Muéstrales a estas criminales como se hace!"

El enorme Stingerbug camino al gigantesco trono.

"Perdóneme" dijo a lo bajo con un zumbido, y comenzó a mover el trono.

La reina se mantuvo sentada mirando la columna. Buzzer levanto el pesado trono por encima de su cabeza, gruñendo a lo bajo.

Los Stingerbug lo vitorearon. Buzzer bajo el trono, dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo. ¡WHAM!

"Su turno" la reina dijo, sentada en el trono. "¿Cómo piensa levantarlo? Con poleas, ¿quizás? Tal vez podríamos buscar alguna pequeña."

Los Stingerbug rieron.

"Creo que solo tratare de levantarlo." Chiquilina dijo. Los Stingerbug rieron más alto.

"¡Excelente! ¡Que lo intente!" la reina dijo.

"¡Déjenla salir de la jaula!"

Los guardias abrieron la jaula, la reina se levantó de su trono.

"Oh, está bien." Chiquilina dijo "Puede permanecer sentada."

Los Stingerbug lucían confundidos. La reina volvió a sentarse muy lentamente sobre su trono.

Chiquilina cruzo la cámara, paso su cabello por debajo del trono… ¡y lo levanto muy alto en el aire junto con la reina!

¡Chiquilina jadeo! ¡Las trolls vitorearon!

"¡Si, Chiquilina!" dijo Poppy "¡Muéstrales lo que tienes!"

Chiquilina bajo gentilmente el trono "¿Este es el más grande de sus tronos, reinita?" Ella pregunto. "A su Buzzer le costó trabajo, pero yo necesito algo más pesado."

La reina lucia molesta. Pero contesto con sinceridad.

"Tú ganas" ella dijo "Pueden irse." Ella dio una señal y los guardias abrieron la puerta de la jaula.

Las trolls salieron.

Chiquilina miro la larga columna que salía del piso.

"¿Por qué esa enorme cosa esta aquí?"

"Algunos años atrás." La reina dijo "Que está ahí y es demasiado pesada para moverla."

"¿En serio?" Chiquilina dijo "¡Déjeme ver!"

La pequeña trolls enredo su cabellera desde la base hasta el final de la enorme Columba. Fijo bien sus pies y empujo, levanto la columna y la sostuvo entre el piso y el techo. Ella con un último tirón la puso en otro lugar ¡CHONK!

Los Stingerbug guardaron silencio un momento, estaban asombrados y no podían decir nada.

¡Luego rompieron el silencio con zumbidos y porras!

La reina salto de su trono y observo la columna.

Luego miro a las trolls, ellas notaron que su capa tenia hoyos.

"Um, su majestad" Dj Suki dijo "Su capa real esta agujerada."

La reina volteo y vio los hoyos.

"Si" ella suspiro "Ese es un problema constante cuando tienes un aguijón. Mi capa esta así todo el tiempo."

"¡Nosotras podemos ayudar con eso!" Satín y Seda dijeron. Las gemelas sacaron su kit y se pusieron a trabajar en los agujeros. En poco tiempo, la capa lucia como nueva.

"¡Maravilloso!" la reina lloro "¡Que día tan estupendo! ¡Desearía conmemorarlo por siempre!"

"¡Quizás podría ayudar en eso!" Poppy dijo, caminando hacia ella con un scrapbook donde se veía a las gemelas reparar la capa. "Afortunadamente, nunca salgo sin mis materiales de scrapbook."

La reina paso las hojas, admirando las imágenes de Poppy, Chiquilina levantándola, moviendo la columna, las gemelas arreglando su capa, "¡Maravillosos!" ella dijo "¡Estoy en deuda! ¡Pidan cualquier cosa, reina Poppy, lo que sea!"

"Bueno, hay una pequeña cosa." Poppy dijo sonriendo.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12 (final)

.

Las seis trolls fueron llevadas personalmente por los Stingerbug, volando directo a Villa Trolls.

En el viaje la reina ordeno, que no les cayeran ramitas, o nueces, o cruzaran corrientes salvajes de ríos, champiñones gritones, o plantas de primavera saltarinas, o pantanos cosquilludos, o mini tornados. Y los Stingerbug cuidaron que todas esas cosas se mantuvieran lejos.

¡Las trolls regresaron a casa a tiempo para la fiesta!

Los Stingerbug las dejaron a la orilla de la Villa. "¡Gracias por el paseo!" Satín y Seda agradecieron.

"Si ¡Muchisimas gracias!" Poppy dijo "¡Realmente apreciamos el gesto!"

"Fue un placer" dijo el Stingerbug quien las había levantado del campo. "¡Disfruten su fiesta!"

Ellos comenzaron a irse, pero regresaron. "Casi lo olvido. La reina me pregunto si podía darte esto." Extendió su mano hacia Karma donde había una bella flor del campo prohibido.

"¡Gracias!" Ella exclamo "¡La amo!" Ella puso la flor en lo alto de su cabello, entre una ramita y una hoja "¡Es perfecta!"

Los Stingerbug al fin se marcharon, con su singular zumbido. Las trolls se despidieron de ellos. Para luego correr al salón de belleza de Maddy.

"¡Mira a quien encontramos!" Poppy canto al entrar por la puerta.

"¡Karma!" Maddy lloro, encantada. Ella corrió para darle un fuerte abrazo. "Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te perdiste?"

Karma negó con la cabeza. "No me perdí, me secuestraron."

"¡Secuestrada!" Maddy pregunto "¿Por quién?"

"Más tarde, con tiempo, te contaremos la historia." Poppy prometió. "¡Pero ahora necesitamos arreglarnos para la fiesta! ¿Puedes ayudarnos con nuestros cabellos?"

Maddy negó, sacudiendo su cabeza "Lo siento, ¡Pero no hay tiempo! ¡La fiesta está a punto de empezar!"

¡Poppy vio como las luces de las antorchas anunciaban el inicio de la fiesta! ¡Dj Suki ya debía de estar poniendo la música! ¡Tenían que apresurarse, la fiesta sucedía ahora! ¡Todos esperaban por ellas!

"Pero." Satín protesto "¡Nuestros cabellos!"

Maddy las saco a empujones por la puerta.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

Al estar ya fuera del salón "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto Seda "¡Nuestros cabellos lucen terribles!"

Se miraron las unas a las otras, sus cabellos tenían grasa del pantano, nudos y marañas hechos por los tornados, húmedo por el arroyo y sus corrientes, pues parte de ellos se encontraban secos y otros mojados. ¡Las nueces alojadas y las cientos de ramitas!

"¡Yo creo que lucen bien!" Karma dijo radiante.

Normalmente, los trolls no ponían tantas cosas en si cabello, solían llevarlo natural.

Poppy suspiro. "Bueno, creo que lo importante es que volvimos a casa, no como lucimos. Vayamos a la fiesta y tratemos pasarla bien. Las antorchas ya se encendieron, Dj Suki, esperan tú música y todo va a salir bien."

Ella dijo, pero realmente no lo creía. Poppy siempre era positiva y optimista, viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, pero hasta ella tenía límites. El cabello de los trolls era muy importante y Poppy siempre quería lucirlo bien. ¡Especialmente en la gran fiesta!

Chiquilina dijo "Poppy tiene razón. Encontramos a Karma y la rescatamos de los Stingerbug. Deberíamos ir a la fiesta y celebrar, ¡No importa que tan estúpidos o locos se vean nuestros cabellos!"

Poppy se paró derecha, relajo sus hombros y saco una ramita de su cabello "¡Vayamos!"

Se dirigio decidida a la fiesta en el centro de Villa Troll, seguida de sus cinco amigas.

.

.

.

En la fiesta, rodeados de miles de trolls.

Las antorchas se encendieron sin música, no lucia para nada como una fiesta.

Grandulón se miraba nervioso. "¿Dónde está Poppy?" Le preguntaba a todos "¿Y Chiquilina? ¿Y Satín? ¿Y Seda? ¿Y Dj Suki? ¿Y Karma?"

"Ya me preguntaste ¡como unas cien veces!" Ramón se quejó. Él se veía esplendido con su nuevo estilo de cabello hecho por Maddy. "Ya te dije, ¡No lo sé! Pero estoy seguro que Poppy llegara ¿Por qué te preocupas?"

"No estoy preocupado." Grandulón mintió "Pero Mr. Dinkles sí." El acaricio a su gusano mascota para tranquilizarlo.

Cooper vio a las seis trolls venir a la fiesta.

"¡Aquí vienen!" apunto en su dirección. Todos voltearon a ver a Poppy y las demás.

Ellas caminaban con sus melenas salvajes y todos lo notaron.

"¡Hola!" Poppy dijo nerviosa "¡Llegamos! ¡Iniciemos la fiesta!"

Los otros trolls las miraron boquiabiertos.

"¡Miren esos cabellos!" Harper farfullo.

"UNG GUH MMMMM!" añadió Fosberto.

"¡Es… MARAVILLOSO!" Cooper dijo "¡LO AMO!"

"¡Es un nuevo look!" anuncio Diamantino.

¡Todos amaron sus cabellos! Todos estaban alrededor de Poppy y sus amigas, preguntando como le hicieron para tener esos cabellos.

Maddy llego. Finalmente pudo cerrar el salón para ir a la gran fiesta.

"¡Maddy!" La llamo Diamantino, corriendo a su lado. "¿Puedes hacer que mi cabello luzca así? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Y el mío?" "¿Y el mío?" preguntaban muchos trolls, corriendo hacia Maddy.

Maddy los miro perpleja "Uh, seguro" ella dijo "Solo necesito algo de grasa, ramitas y nueces."

En ese momento, Poppy levanto la antorcha y Dj Suki puso la música, poniéndose todos a bailar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el salón de belleza de Maddy estaba atiburrado de clientes, tenía cubos de grasa, ramitas y nueces. Maddy corría de troll a troll, cambiando el look de todos.

Gracias a Poppy y sus amigas, el salón de belleza jamás había estado tan ocupado, pues todos en Villa troll querían cambiar sus cabellos al nuevo estilo.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
